TROUBLE IN PARADISE
by Nick Jonas Girl
Summary: Miley's exboyfriend Lucas Scott lives in Tree Hill, North Carolina simple right? Not exactly Miley and her family move to Tree Hill and Miley is stuck making friends with Lucas' friends. Will she have the strength to stay goodbye to Lilly,Oliver,and Jake!
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary : Miley and Jackson's parents tell them they have to move in a week. Miley's mom_**

_**gets a job in Tree Hill as a substitute teacher at the one and only Tree Hill High. How will **_

_**Miley like making new friends. Will she remember that her ex goes to Tree Hill High? Can **_

_**she put herself together to leave behind her 2 best friends. Lilly and Oliver and her true love**_

_**Jake Ryan? Read and find out what happens.**_

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T own One Tree Hill and Hannah Montana characters but, we do own Mrs. Stewart,**

**Jake's new girlfriend, Jessica the news person and Mike Lobel the news caster.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haley just got off the phone with Brooke Penelope Davis. She went up the stairs to her bedroom. It was her favorite room

in the whole entire house. She had pictures on the wall of Nathan Scott her boyfriend. She had music sheets on the table by

her bed. She had teddy bears from Nathan on the bed. She had tons of books on the bookshelf because she loved to read.

Haley sat down on her water bed and turned on the television. Fox 5 news at ten was on.

"Let's turn to Mike Lobel who is on the empty stage at Madison Square Garden, where Pop Sensation Haley James will perform." Jessica said. Camera turns to Mike.

"That's right Jessica, Haley James' tour will come to an end on this very stage this weekend. Call Ticket Master for your

very own tickets. I'm sure Haley will love to see you there. That's it for now I'm Mike Lobel on Fox 5 news at ten." Mike

said.

Haley turned off the television. She was already nervous about the concert. Plus, Chris Keller would be there to sing two songs.

Nathan hated Chris. Nathan was jealous of him. Haley never understood why. Haley walked over to the dresser. There

was a picture of her and Nathan on it. His arms were wrapped around her waist. She opened the drawer. She took out her

journal. She wrote in it;

_Hey Journal,_

_Let me tell you about **some** of my friends..._

_Nathan Scott..._

_He's my boyfriend. We have been going out for a year. We have been friends since we were 4 years old. I love him._

_He is on the Ravens basketball team. He is got a full ride Duke University for college. His father is Dan Scott _

_the Mayor. His mother is Debra Atwood. She got remarried 2 years ago. Now Lucas and Nathan have two brothers and one_

_sister. Nathan doesn't get along with his mother's husband. Her husbands kids are geeks. Except the daughter she_

_is a slut. Nathan's close to his brother (my best friend) Lucas. They have each other's backs. Nathan is a sweetheart._

_He's always there for me, he's loving, caring he especially doesn't let anyone hurt me._

_Brooke Davis..._

_She is my best friend I can go to her for anything I need. Her boyfriend is Chase. They just met. He's part of the_

_clean teens. She used to go out with Lucas but, he cheated on her with Peyton. They broke up their friendship._

_They haven't talked since. She is part of the Raven's Cheerleading squad. Excuse me she is the captain of the Raven's_

_cheerleading squad. She's competitive when it comes to that. She now lives with Rachel Gatina a slut that tried_

_to sleep with Nathan. She's the party type. She goes out every night to club 23. She loves to design clothes._

_She has a website called Her clothes are selling like hot cakes._

_Lucas Scott..._

_He's my best..._

_Wait I got an I.M. from Lucas. Got to go. I'll write back soon. If I get a chance. Bye._

_Haley._

She goes over to her labtop.

_**RAVEN'S NUMBER 3... Has logged on.**_

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**Hey Hales.

**_SINGER 88: _**Hey Luke.

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**What are you doing?

**_SINGER 88: _**Nothing. You?

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**Talking to you. And if I'm right your doing something too. Your talking to me. ;)

**_SINGER 88: _**Ha. Ha. Very funny Luke.

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**I know. ;) :)

**_SINGER 88: _**)

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**Aww. You love me.

**_SINGER 88:_** As a friend yes. As in love, in love you no. Sorry lover boy.

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**That's okay.

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**So what time do you have cheerleading practice Hales?

**_SINGER 88:_** It depends what time do you have basketball practice?

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**3:00.

**_SINGER 88: _**Then that's the time I have cheerleading practice.

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**Hold on someone logged on let me see who it is.

**_SINGER 88: _**Okay.

_**JUST ANOTHER NORMAL GIRL... Has logged on.**_

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**Hey you.

**_JUST ANOTHER NORMAL GIRL:_** Leave me alone. Can't I talk to my friends Lilly and Oliver in piece?

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**No.

**_JUST ANOTHER NORMAL GIRL: _**Then bye. I'll just call them on three way.

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**Miley wait.

_**Your message could not be delivered JUST ANOTHER NORMAL GIRL has logged off...**_

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**Hey Hales.

**_SINGER 88: _**Who was it?

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**Miley. Are you excited about Malibu?

**_SINGER 88: _**Yeah I am. You?

**_RAVEN'S NUMBER 3: _**If I get a chance to see Miley again then yeah. Got to go. Bye Hales.

**_SINGER 88: _** Okay bye.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**PLEASE ANSWER SURVEY ON STORY **_

_**1) What do you want Haley to be?**_

_**A. Totally like Brooke.**_

_**B. Mean with an attitude.**_

_**C. Perky and nice like on One Tree Hill.**_

_**2) Who do you want Miley with?**_

_**A. Jake Ryan**_

_**B. Lucas Scott**_

_**C. Skillz**_

_**3) Who do you want Haley with?**_

_**A. Chris Keller**_

_**B. Lucas Scott**_

_**C. Nathan Scott**_

_**4) Who do you want to win an award at the 'Teen Scene Awards'?**_

_**A. Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana**_

_**B. Haley James**_

_**C. Jake Ryan**_

_**5) What couple do you want together?**_

_**A. Keith and Karen**_

_**B. Dan and Karen**_

_**C. Whitey and Karen**_

_**6) Who should have a bitch fight?**_

_**A. Miley and Haley**_

_**B. Rachel and Miley**_

_**C. Haley and Rachel**_

_**Please answer. The choice with the most votes we will use.**_

_**This story is written by Dawn and Lynn. (Sisters forever)**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Answer questions with the answer you think would be good in 'Trouble In Paradise'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Packed

"Mali-buuuuuuu-uuuuuuuuuuu-!" Lucas sang before being cut off by Haley.

"You can't si-ii-ii-ing!" Haley sang.

"Be quiet!" Lucas yelled.

"God gave me a mouth for a reason and i'm gonna use it!" Haley said laughing.

"Hello...My peeps..." Skillz said walking into the side door of Lucas' bedroom.

"You're Peeps?" Haley asked offended.

Haley gave Lucas an i'm-gonna-kill-him look. Lucas smiled.

"Mali-buuuuuuuu-uuuuuuuuu-!" Lucas and Skillz sang.

"STOP IT!" Haley yelled, while laughing.

"MALI-BUUUUUU-UUUUUUUUU!" Lucas and skillz sang just to get on Haley's nerves. It worked.

"Hiya!" Lilly Rose said walking into Lucas' room.

"Hey sweetie!" Haley said happy to see Lilly.

NOTE: KAREN HAD LILLY WHEN LUCAS WAS 12.

"Hi Haley...Hi Luke...Hi Ssssssss..." Lilly said forgetting Skillz's name.

"Skillz...It's Skillz..." Skillz said frustrated.

"Hi Skittles..." Lilly said smiling.

"Your just trying to annoy me aren't you Lilz?" Skillz asked.

"Yup." Lilly said.

"Haley don't you have to be in New York City this weekend?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah..." Haley said.

"So shouldn't you be going to New York rather than California with us?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going with you guys...then hopping on a plane to New York City Saturday morning. I'm performing on Sunday." Haley said.

"Okay..." Lucas said.

"Are you guys...and girls ready to go yet? We're gonna miss our flight!" Nathan yelled from his car.

"COMING!" Haley yelled.

"Hales...you sure are over packed...what do you got in there?" Skillz said trying to carry Haley's heavy suitcases but failed miserably infront of Bevon.

"My man can't carry a simple suitcase...no muscles..." Bevon said laughing.

"Okay do we have everyone?" Nathan asked doing a head check.

"Haley?" Nathan said.

"Here." Haley replied.

"Lucas?" Nathan said.

"Here bro." Lucas replied.

"Brooke?" Nathan said.

No answer.

"Brooke?" Nathan said again.

"She's not here babe." Haley said.

"Skillz?" Nathan said.

"Here man." Skillz replied.

"Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"Not here either Nathan." Lucas said.

"Lilly?" Lilly asked.

Lucas kneeled on one knee over to Lilly.

"No Lilz...You have to stay here with mom." Lucas said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because you have to." Lucas said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Y is a crooked letter." Lucas said kissing Lilly on the cheek.

"Okay...I think I have a pretty good image of here and who isn't." Nathan said.

They all got in the car.

"Bye Lilly." Everyone said.

"Bye." Lilly said before going back into the house.

"Miley here I come..." Lucas whispered to himself.

They went and got everyone else and started to drive to the airport.

Haley started to play with the radio.

"Don't play with the radio Hales." Nathan said.

She didn't listen.

"No...No...Not even gonna think about listening to that...Chris Keller, no...Jonas Brothers...ooo...yeah"  
Haley said flipping through stations.

"Leave that on." Brooke said.

"I am." Haley said.

'That's just the way we roll...and I know we get alittle crazy...and I know we get alittle loud...and i know we're never gonna fake it...we are wild...we are free...but that's just the way we roll'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE.  
SORRY I TOOK TO LONG I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE THE CHAPTER WOULD GO.  
REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES!  
THANKS FOR ANSWERING THE QUESTIONS WE WILL PUT THAT IN.  
Dawn and Lynn 


End file.
